1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for artificial kidney machines and more particularly pertains to a new agitator device for producing a vibration to agitate a dialyzer device, that is an artificial kidney device to help the movement of air, blood, and stelizant flowing through the dialyzer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for artificial kidney machines is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for artificial kidney machines heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art devices for artificial kidney machines include U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,253; U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,111; U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,728; U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,288; U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,397; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 286,978.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new agitator device. The inventive device includes a housing with an inner surface defining a hollow interior. A support clamp designed for attachment to a support is extended from the distal end of the housing. A C-shaped clamping member is extended from the proximal end of the housing. The C-shaped clamping member has a pair of arms each having a terminal end. The arms of the clamping member are spaced apart to define a clamping space therebetween for holding an object. A vibrating device is provided within the hollow interior of the housing and is designed for vibrating the housing.
In these respects, the agitator device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of producing a vibration to agitate a dialyzer device, that is an artificial kidney device to help the movement of air, blood, and stelizant flowing through the dialyzer.